The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for information processing, and a program, and particularly to an apparatus and a method for information processing, and a program that make it possible to combine a plurality of contents in different categories into one piece of data and readily refer from the one piece of data to each of the contents combined in the one piece of data by intuitive operation.
Recently, with the spread of digital cameras and portable telephones having a picture taking function, creation of a material by pasting a picture taken by these devices to another content such as text data or the like using a personal computer has been generally performed. Thereby the creator can visually represent contents of the text data.
As another method of creating one content by associating a content with another content, one piece of text data in which a music content is associated with text data (a link to the music content is embedded in the text data) and reproduction of the music content can be directly started in a state of the text data being displayed on a screen is created.
As techniques for associating contents in various categories of still picture, moving picture, music and the like with each other and thereby facilitating handling these contents, there are techniques as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-209658.
However, to associate a content with another content, it is necessary to specify a folder storing the other content and select the content to be associated from the specified folder. This operation is complicated.
When pasting a still picture to text data being created, for example, it is necessary to display contents of a folder storing the still picture in another window than a window in which the text data is being created, and select the still picture to be pasted from the folder.